


The Holocom

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Anakin leaves a little something for Padme.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	The Holocom

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE FOR ANNIE AND LEONNNN

Padme received the holocom early in the morning. Not knowing if it was from another senator or if it was truly from Anakin. Of course, being undescicive as she was, padme left the holocom for later. Of course that later turned out to be right in the middle of her meeting-- or celebration of their win in the senate today. It jumped alive and Anakin's nervous expression filtered up. The senators all looked over with furrowed brows, wondering why the jedi would send it to padme.

"Woops," Anakin chuckled, biting his lip. "Didn't know this was on. Fuck. It's popping.' The senators eyed each other warily while Padme widened her eyes, quickly looking for a way to turn it off before Anakin said anymore. It was obviously not working. "oHH. whoa it lit in here, huh? EHUU." Anakin continued to make weird noises and biting his lip.   


"It's hot as FUCK in here, gotta take my robes off. MMM." Anakin threw the hood back and ran his hand through his hair. The senators started to laugh while Padme turned a bright red. "Nah but for real, shoutout . .shoutout to all the real ones! doing a shoutout if you follow me. HAHA. OH FUCK." 

  
"Padme, isn't that--," Bail started quickly stopped but Padme who simply couldn't turn her eyes away.   


"Yes."

  
"Can't wait to meet up." Anakin bit his lip harshly then made a noise and the holocom ended. silence filled the room and padme was starting to wonder just how much Anakin truly thought.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah


End file.
